1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method of navigating an unmanned vehicle, and more particularly to navigating an unmanned vehicle in a space in which at least one animal is present.
2. Description of the Related Art
International application no. WO 2000/70941 discloses a method of navigating an unmanned vehicle comprising a manure slide, wheels, and a camera. The unmanned vehicle navigates through a stable with cows in a not further described manner with the aid of the camera. It has been found that the known method can lead to unrest in a stable with animals.